Royal Paleontology Scriveners
The Royal Paleontology Scriveners (Japanese 王立古生物書士隊) are a public organization that is throughout the Monster Hunter World. What Does This Organization Do? The Royal Paleontology Scriveners research, study, and observe the ecologies of various monster species, from harmless Herbivores to the mighty Elder Dragons. Due to many mysteries about some monster species, the Royal Paleontology Scriveners are constantly studying them and adding new info about monsters if needed. How Are They A Public Organization? All of the information from the Royal Paleontology Scriveners' research is given to the Elder Dragon Observation Team. The Elder Dragon Observation Team gives this new info to the Hunter's Guild in the form of magazines, which are sold to hunters to inform them about new discoveries, in monthly issues known as Hunting Life Magazine. New discoveries are also released in the form of encyclopedias. Field Work The Royal Paleontology Scriveners are also well-known to travel in groups and work in the natural habitats of monsters in order to either study their ecosystem or discover new species. In these groups, they are protected from monsters by their own personal guards. However, sometimes the guards aren't enough to protect the researchers from monsters so the Hunter's Guild is known to request some hunters to accompany them for extra protection. Despite this extra protection, the whole group could easily still be wiped out in the field by monsters. One example is a Deviljho that devoured a whole group, including some very skilled hunters. The Royal Paleontology Scriveners group could also lose contact with the outside world in unexplored lands. Members of the Royal Paleontology Scriveners John Arthur John Arthur (Japanese ジョン・アーサー) was the original leader of the Royal Paleontology Scriveners and was a famous hunter. He was well-known for creating the Ecological Tree Plot and his passion for the many species in the world. John Arthur was known to prefer to collect data in the field, in some dangerous areas most hunters fear to venture in, no matter the type of ecosystem. However, while he was studying in the Great Forest, he disappeared mysteriously and only a page from his book was found. The page said, "There are many species yet to be discovered in the world". Interestingly, an old torn book about Elder Dragons was found in the Volcano along with a page that says "Written by John Arthur", suggesting that he is still alive somewhere in the world. Gustave Ron Gustave Ron (Japanese ギュスターヴ・ロン) is the new leader of the Royal Paleontology Scriveners. Unlike most other members, Gustave Ron doesn't follow John Arthur's original vision, rather he is more interested in history and prefers to keep information about monsters hidden in the shadows, unlike John Arthur. This has lead to many members of the Royal Paleontology Scriveners to mainly follow what examples John Arthur left behind rather than Gustave Ron's examples. Darren Dino Darren Dino (Japanese ダレン・ディーノ) is an expert on Elder Dragons in the Royal Paleontology Scriveners. He is considered to be like John Arthur in many aspects. Darren Dino has written reports about various Elder Dragons like Teostra, Kushala Daora, and Yama Tsukami. Darren Dino has even researched legends about the legendary Fatalis. Sir Beynes Sir Beynes (Japanese サー・ベイヌ) is a knight in the Royal Paleontology Scriveners. Well-known for his very accurate paintings on monsters, even giving quite accurate pictures just by going by lore and documents on monsters, Sir Beynes' most popular pieces of art are of Rajang and Lao-Shan Lung. Sources *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 1" *Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *Monster Hunter Generations *http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/001/196/1196060/ Category:Lore Category:Corporations